The Days of Destruction
by Fangirling124
Summary: A strange war breaks out between the gods, a worse thing happening to mortals and demigods every day they're fighting. What caused the war is unknown, but can the 7 demigods of the prophecy, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Percy, and Annabeth stop it before world demolition?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm Fangirling124 and I'm new to . I'm totally obsessed with the ****_Hunger Games _****series, ****_Harry Potter_****, ****_the Heroes of Olympus_****, and ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians_****. I love the characters and I didn't want either series to end so the answer is...FANFICTION! YAY! Oh well. Anyway, a little about myself...I'd definitely be a daughter of Apollo and hey I mean I need work on my titles. Writing and reading are awesome and I hope you like my story! (FYI this one's about the heroes of olympus).**

**I'll try and update a lot and at least once every week is the goal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****_Heroes of Olympus_**** or ****_Percy Jackson_**** series. **

**ANNABETH'S POV**

It was a sunny day on the Argo II. So far, no monsters had attacked us so the crew was hanging out on deck (unless they were hazel; she was throwing up as usual).

"Hey guys I'm gonna check on hazel," Leo said.

"Ok seeya," said Percy.

Frank was below deck in his cabin; no doubt trying his new Chinese finger hand cuffs I gave him for his birthday.

Leo headed down and about twenty minutes later he brought hazel up on deck. His arm was slung around her and she was clutching her stomach. Frank walked up on to deck wearing sunglasses and trying to be sassy. When he saw Leo's arm around Hazel, he roared. Like, literally.

"VALDEZ!" He yelled.

"Leo! Run!" Percy and Jason yelled.

But Leo set himself on fire and was like, "my force field of fire."

And then Frank turned into a lion and tackled Leo into that water...you can see how that went...

**LEO'S POV:**

Okay. I just learned a life lesson. Never hit on Hazel Levesque. Ever. Percy got me out of the water fast, which is good because Frank had turned into a piranha and was fiercely nipping my toes.

When I got out of the water, I screamed, "SUCKER!" at Frank and then thanked percy. Frank the piranha flicked his tail angrily.

"Frank says..." Percy started. He looked amused. "Um...funny Frank but I can't repeat that."

"Not cool, Jackson. Not cool," I said darkly.

Frank turned back into a human, climbed back on deck, and stomped below deck.

"Someone's grumpy," I said.

"Uh, yeah. Tell me about it." Jason said.

Piper looked personally hurt. "Come on guys, that's mean. He's just protecting his girlfriend from other people. If I saw another girl with Jason-"

"We get the point, beauty queen," I informed her.

"Okay, repair boy." Piper said. "I'm just trying to make a point."

"Point made." I told her.

Hazel was blushing ferociously and then quickly turned green. She puked into the sea.

"Dad doesn't really like when you do that," Percy pointed out. "The fish don't either."

"When a girl's gotta hurl a girl's gotta hurl," Hazel shrugged.

"Fair logic," Percy said.

**FRANK'S POV:**

The day was beginning to end and the sun was setting. I grabbed my new Chinese handcuffs and tried them out for size. They were pretty cool looking and I could get out of them without turning into an iguana. Which is a plus. My fingers slid in and back out.

I don't know how much time passed before I heard a knock on my door.

"Frank?" It was Hazel. I blushed madly with embarrassment.

"Um, yeah?" I said turning around.

"Hey," Hazel said. "I was wondering if we could talk about the...um...situation."

"Well, okay," I said.

"Frank, there was never anything between Leo and I. Ever. It's just-"

"Hazel," I said. "It's fine."

She smiled. "Okay then." She was at the doorway when she turned back to face me. "And is suggest getting some air. It's a beautiful day, and you don't want to just sit around inside all of it."

"Okay, fine." I said. At times, Hazel reminded me of my grandmother, always reminding me of more things to do and sometimes scolding or chastising me. I followed her up on deck and looked at all of the crew member's faces when they saw me.

**A/N: okay guys...what do you think?! Review please I would absolutely love it! Next update ASAP.**

**Well, thanks for reading and bye!**

**-Fangirling124**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I'm back again. School started for us again today. *big yawn* Well, that's it. Oh! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_the Heroes of Olympus _****or****_ Percy Jackson and the Olympians_****. It all belongs to Rick **_PIPERS POV:_

**Piper's POV**

I have to admit, I do feel bad for frank. When he stormed below deck, percy snickered and Jason had a small hint of a smile. Leo's expression was just like "phew! I'm glad I'm still alive!" and annabeth was just staring at the ground uncomfortably. Some snarky comments were made between the boys, and I tried to stand up for frank the best I could.

It's unfair when you date someone and you think that they're cheating. It's unfair to both people. I hoped Frank didn't feel that way about Hazel. Frazel was so cute, and I didn't want one of my ships to sink. No. Just no. That's never happened.

Anyway, eventually I just got sick of the conversation so I pulled out a book of Cherokee Legends and started reading. Soon the rocking of the boat on the waves and the warm sunshine made me fall asleep.

"Hey Jason is she up yet?"

My eyes fluttered open. I saw Jason staring down at me.

"Yes." He said. "Piper, you've been asleep for almost a full 48 hours. We were starting to get worried."

"Wow. What time is it now?" I asked him.

"Around 4 o clock," he said. "Of course, two days later..."

"New record!" I said. "So...who's hungry for breakfast?!"

**JASON POV**

Piper had sat down reading her book, and Leo and I left with Percy to play some ping pong, even with an odd number of people. Once we got to the table, Leo started chanting, "Winner versus me! Winner versus me!"

So Percy and I put on our game faces and he served the ball. I got it back to him easily. We basically kept volleying the ball back in forth except each time it got harder to hit back.

"You're going down, Grace," Percy said, hitting me a ball at the very back of the table.

I managed to hit it back. It was a ball just over the net. "Speak for yourself." Percy failed to hit the ball, so Leo stepped up.

"My turn!" Leo said enthusiastically. "You're going down."

I was honestly scared. Leo was the champion at ping pong. He hit a simple serve, and I returned it. We kept doing this but with Leo it was a thousand times harder than with Percy. He hit the ball to end the game.

"Okay guys I'm going to get something to eat," I said.

"Grab some blue pizza for me," Percy said. I had no idea why he was so obsessed with blue food. Oh well. I walked to the cafeteria-like place and grabbed two magical plates from camp halfblood. A slice of blue pizza appeared on one plate, and a bag of French fries on the other.

"Jason," I heard annabeth's voice behind me. "You might want to see this." She led me to the water fountain near her cabin. Reynas face rippled a little above the water. An iris message.

"Hey Reyna," I said.

"Jason this is really important," Reyna said urgently. "Octavian-"

"That dirt bag?" I said in distaste.

"Yes." Reyna said. "That dirt bag. Anyway, he got a prophecy today that there would be a huge war between the gods for a few days. Abnormal things would happen during them."

"Why would we believe anything Octavian says?" I questioned.

"It's just a warning," Reyna said. "Take it or leave it."

"Well, thanks for calling," I said. "I've got a slice of blue pizza I need to deliver."

It was ironic that less than five minutes later, Rachel Elizabeth Dare iris messaged and said the same thing. Strange.

I ran to the ping pong table to tell percy and Leo, and we decided to call a team meeting.

"Everyone come to the food place for a team meeting!" Leo's voice crackled on the intercom.

In five minutes, we had gathered in the cafeteria and were sitting at the big table. We decided Annabeth should sit at the head because she was the one who noticed the problem.

"Everyone here?" She asked, scanning our faces. "Guys..." She said slowly. "Where's piper?"

I looked around the table. Annabeth was right; she wasn't there. Where could she be? Wait-was she still on deck? No, she would have heard the intercom. Was she kidnapped?! Crap.

I got out of my seat and ran up deck. Piper was lying on one of the lawn chairs looking totally unharmed. I picked her up and carried her to her mini cabin.

"I suppose you're going to watch her?" Annabeth asked. I nodded.

**ANNABETH POV**

Piper sleeping for two days was the first strange thing that would happen, I guess. If you wouldn't count weird little things like Leo's socks disappearing or Frank turning into random animals against his will. Rachel had given us more information, though. It would last exactly three weeks. Each day, things would get worse. And if the war got really bad, it could end in world destruction. I had asked the red head oracle who I had just gotten over despising what we could do.

"Nothing, really." Rachel had said. "I mean, you guys prevented a war, but you didn't stand between two sides in battle. That's just crazy."

"Have us demigods ever been known to be sane?" I asked her.

"No but..." Rachel started. "You're smart, annabeth. And I know you'll choose what's right."

I had smiled. "Thanks, Rachel."

But I don't know why I didn't tell the rest of the crew. They would've freaked out, especially Jason. He would probably force leo to make the Argo II safer or be the noble hero he always has to be the noble hero. I mean, give it a rest, Grace! I felt guilty whenever someone would bring up the topic. Hopefully my guilt doesn't show on my face.

I decided to tell the crew the next night after dinner when everyone was still cleaning up from dinner.

"Um, guys?" I said. "Can I tell you something?"

**Okay well that's it for now. Goodbye people and thank you for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! It snowed today! Yay! Please review? Please?**

**LEO POV:**

Shocker. Annabeth didn't tell any of us something important. Complete sarcasm right there. I must have been rolling my eyes or something too much, because everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"She just told us something so key and you don't seem surprised!" Percy explained.

"What did she say again?" I asked.

Annabeth sighed but under that layer of annoyed looking-ness, I could see an even thicker layer of guilt. She was obviously mad at herself her not telling us sooner. So I decided to listen. "Rachel told us that the gods' war would last three weeks, and that each day, worse things would happen. It might cause..."

She didn't need to continue. I could tell from the grim looks on my friends' faces that the worst was possible. Repair boy was gonna save the world.

**FRANK POV:**

This made no sense. And why would piper sleeping like a literal sleeping beauty be necessarily bad? I mean of course it couldn't be good, but again, this whole situation is crazy.

Oh no-my body began to change shape. Usually when I turn into animals, I have control over what I turn into and when, but this...it's like a glitch in the system. I don't even know what I am until I'm completely in that body. This time: I'm a chipmunk. Wow. Bad luck 101, teacher Frank Zhang. I knew that Leo would tease me big time later, and that Hazel would giggle a but but forget about it two minutes later when is be me again. I knew those people. They're practically my family.

"Don't step on Frank!" Percy yelled, looking down at me. "Or...I think it frank..."

I nodded and Percy seemed to get it. He picked me up in the palm of his hand. "Frank. Please try and turn back into a human." He said.

I tried my best with all my will to turn back into a human, but it was hopeless. I couldn't believe I was stuck as a chipmunk. Of all things.

**PIPER POV**

When I heard that Frank was a chipmunk and probably would be for a while, I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter. Frank Zhang, the chipmunk. Hilarious. The others looked at me like I was crazy.

"You have to admit," I said, "that that's at least a little funny."

"Yeah," Percy said. "It's just you're not always the laughing one. You're more understanding than us."

"Thank you, but hey! That is classic humor!" I said. "I have taste!"

Percy shrugged.

"Come on," I said. Seriously? What good friends I have. Wait! That wasn't me thinking! Why was I thinking that?! But they did just say that you couldn't recognize a joke. Stop, me! I love my friends! But do you? Shut up.  
>I pressed my temples and tried to stop my arguing self. If there was a "self destruct" button I would've pressed it. Wait-again, that's not me. Ugh. Why is life so confusing? Mom, if this was you...I'll...I'll...I don't know. Just, stop. Please.<br>My knees buckled as I argued with myself more and more. "These aren't good friends. They'd ditch you at any opportunity." "No they wouldn't! I have great friends!" I sank to the ground and stayed there on my knees with my eyes squeezed shut. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Pipes, you okay?" Jason said. His face looked worried. Percy was eyeing me with an expression like "what just happened?" And annabeth looked just as worried as Jason.

No! I'm not okay! "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. 'See? You have to lie to get them to like you. If they knew any of your problems, they'd not even want to be around you.' "STOP!" I screamed at myself.

The crew members looked at me.

"Piper, are you sure that you're fine?" Annabeth asked me.

Was I right? Should I lie and say I had no problems or should I come right out and tell them...but they'd hate me if I told them...I would just lie. Again.  
>"I'm alright. That was...nothing," I squeaked. I hated lying to my friends. But I managed to make my voice steady and sure. My voice was my weapon. "I am fine."<p>

JASON POV

Percy started having a conversation with piper and it ended with percy shrugging and piper saying "come on." A few minutes later, there was just silence between Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and I. Then she sunk to her knees with her eyes shut and looked anything but the calm, collected person she always was.

"Pipes, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said, still on the ground. About five minutes later she screamed "STOP!" At the top of her lungs.

"Piper, are you sure that you're fine?" Annabeth asked her. Annabeth was pretty much piper's best friend from the start. I guess Leo was always mine.

Piper stood up slowly. She seemed the think a little bit about her answer. "I'm alright. That was...nothing," she said quickly. Then, sounding more reassuring, she said, "I'm fine."

"Alright then," Annabeth said, but she still looked worried. I was too. I wonder if they could see it on my face. If percy was worried, all the praetor-ness at Camp Jupiter would've disguised it. I've spent years as a praetor before we got switched, and hopefully my emotional wall is still there.

Piper walked below deck muttering to herself about something it couldn't hear, but annabeth, being right next to her, looked a lot more worried. I must have looked really scared, because Annabeth looked at and mouthed, "I'll tell you later." I nodded.

**ANNABETH POV**

I sat on my bed, thinking about what I had heard piper say. "I can't trust them. Yes you can! Shut up! But you can't, don't lie to yourself." That's what she said. That's when I wondered: does my bestfriend need therapy? Out of anyone in the ship she's be the therapist. Or is it a side affect from sleeping so much? Who knows. But I had a feeling that whatever happening was not natural. In the least. I walked to Jason's cabin after dinner, scared about what his reaction would be. He'd probably try and stay calm, but...yeah. He wouldn't get mad...

I knocked on the door and walked in. "Um, well, Piper..." I started. "She was talking to herself. She was having an argument with herself."

"About what?" Jason said. But I could tell that he knew what I was going to say.

"About whether or not she could trust us," I confirmed. Jason tried to hide it, and he did well. But I could see that he was stung. "If it makes you feel better, I think the real piper trusts us. It's just...whoever's in her head doesn't."

Jason nodded.

"Well, bye." I said, leaving.

"Annabeth," Jason said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I said, walking out and the door to his cabin behind me.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think about the story. New update soon. :)**

**-Fangirling124**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry...last update I forgot the disclaimer. Well yeah it's obvious that I don't own this but yeah. Anyway here's one and I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from PJO or HoO. They all belong to Rick Riordan. He's awesome. **

**LEO POV**

Piper talking to herself was just as new as Frank's hot new body. He'd occasionally forget that he was a chipmunk and scamper around on the floor, but then someone would have to pick him up and put him back into the little indestructible play pen I made for him. Aren't I a good friend. No sarcasm there. It has an exercise pen and an unlimited water thingy and and a hay trough. Chipmunks don't naturally eat hay, but they can consume it, so we fed it to poor frankmunk.

"Frank," Hazel whispered into his pen. "Please try..."

But it was no use. Frank was chipmunked. And there was nothing we could do about it. Not that we wanted to, of course. Frank was our daily entertainment as we watched him try and eat some salad. I wanted to see him eat pizza, but apparently he's lactose intolerant. That sucks. Pizza is one of my favorite foods, right next to Nutella, obviously.

"Leo," Percy said quietly.

"Are you still mad at me for beating you?" I joked.

"Um...I never was." Percy said. "Anyway, I'm starting to get worried."

"About piper talking to herself, Frank the chipmunk, or just the whole thing?" I asked him. Wow. I really sounded like a therapist there. A new nickname! Leo Valdez, therapist of the gods...literally. It had a good ring to it.

"All," Percy explained. "I'm nervous about what's coming up farther along the road."

I nodded because I understood. Us demigods didn't have long to live in general without a pre-made death path carved out for them. This...this was a pre-made death trap. This was literally threatening our existence...shut up inner Leo. You're being too deep. The one thing I didn't understand was...  
>"Why did you come to me?" I asked him. "Not Annabeth, or Jason, or even Hazel?"<p>

"Mmm." Percy said thoughtfully. "I don't know. I think I felt like you would have a better answer, having gone through all of that hard stuff and yada yada yada."

"I guess," I said. "But we've all been through hard times."

"True." Percy said quietly. "Well, thanks for talking to me."

"I do it everyday," I said matter of factly. "But yeah, you're welcome."

**FRANK'S POV:**

Being stuck as a chipmunk is more annoying than one would think. I constantly forget that I am one, which makes it both embarrassing and not fun at all. I should be taking advantage-my free pen with the fun little wheel-but instead, I liked exploring, you know? Seeing the Argo II from the tiny chipmunk's point of view. That just makes me feel bad for chipmunks, though. Hazel comes to my pen and talks to me everyday, which must be at least a little embarrassing for her. Talking to a chipmunk? Pfffttttt. They all know it's me, but I could imagine Leo laughing his butt off like he did while taping me trying to eat a salad. Not. Funny. Valdez. though I have to admit...I understand how it got a million hits (he posted it on youtube, of course. Classic Leo.). **A/N: Wouldn't it be awesome if Rick Riordan made like videos made by the 7 of things that happened on the Argo II? Is that just me? Idk...**

"Hi Frank," Hazel walked into my cabin on the Argo II and leaned down next to my pen.

I squealed. Babyish, I know, but it was the only form of communication I had with people since I couldn't exactly talk.

"There's bad news," she said quietly. "Piper's been talking to herself, and, well, you're still a chipmunk...um, can you attempt to turn back into a human?"

Doesn't she know that I've already tried a gazillion times? I nodded like been there done that. Hazel seemed to understand.

"Well...make it back to me as soon as possible. Okay, Frank?" she said.

I nodded and squeaked. Wow Frank. Feeling manly today, aren't you?

**PIPER'S POV:**

I woke up in the morning thinking about why my friends ever liked me, which is definitely new. I remembered the voice from yesterday. Was it telling the truth? Were my friends really siding against me? No. I couldn't afford to think like that. I love these people. I _live_ with these people. I have to trust them, right? I mean, none of them have tried to kill me..._How would you know?_ Shut up me. _I'm just giving you a warning. You can NOT trust these people. But you can trust yourself, right?_ I mean, I guess..._That's the spirit._

"Hey Pipes!" Jason said cheerfully.

"Hi Jason," I replied. "Do you know anything about what started the war?"

For a moment, Jason's expression said, 'yes. I have an idea.' But his Roman emotions censor kicked in and he looked clueless. "Nope."

_See? These people don't trust you. Even your so-called_ boyfriend...

"He is not SO-CALLED!" I said angrily.

"Um...Piper?" Jason looked a little concerned.

"I'm fine Jason," I reassured him.

He still eyed me with a wary glance. After a minute or two, he gave up trying to squeeze information out of me. I couldn't get anything important out of him either, so I walked over to Annabeth's cabin to ask her.

"Hey Annabeth," I said. "Do you know anything about what started the war?"

"I don't know for sure," Annabeth started, "but I have a pretty good theory."

"And that is...?"

"This may sound crazy," she said, "But I'm almost positive that a titan or cyclopes has gotten out of Tartarus and started it using some form of trickery."

_Oh, you're smarter than this. You know that this...THEORY, if that's what she wants to call it, isn't real. _Yes, it most likely is! Get out of my head! _But do you really want that?_ Ugh. Yes. _No, I'm your only friend. The only one who truly understands you._ Because you ARE me. Right? _Ha, mortal. Maybe, maybe not. _WHAT?!

**A/N: Sorry people, this is a short-ish chapter compared to the others. I'm weighed down on homework and we have this giant exam I need to study for...so yeah. Again, please review and thank you to those who put up with it for four chapters. That's not much. Oh well. Anyway...I said it once but...REVIEW! Please? For me and Fred the cat that I catsit sometimes? Thanks. :)**

**-Fangirling124**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! I was rereading chapter4 to see where I left off for this time and... *dramatic pause*...I forgot the disclaimer. *facepalm. Yes I know. It's upsetting I forgot something so obvious. Checking my work is always my problem; math tests or fan fiction. Oh well. Anyway, TWO REVIEWS! YESSSSS! People, this is a breakthrough! Thanks to soap for being my first review ever! :) And of course to the guest but I don't know their name so yeah! Hope you enjoy-oh man I almost forgot the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to Rick Riordan. If you haven't read his books, go read them. they're awesome sauce. Okay, cool.**

**FRANK'S POV**

I was more than thrilled when it happened. Like, super thrilled. My senses told me: "It's happening right now. Get out of that cage or you'll kill yourself." So I sniffed my small chipmunky nose and my tiny legs carried me out of the pen Leo had made for me. My little chipmunk claws tapped the hard wood floor lightly. Finally. At last. My hands changed first. Then my body, legs, and arms. Finally, my head. FINALLY I WAS A HUMAN AFTER DAYS OF BEING AN IDIOTIC CHIPMUNK! I felt free. I could eat a salad without getting videotaped by a certain someone (Hint hint nudge nudge: LEO!), but at the same time I can understand how that video got a million hits. I mean, OF COURSE! Who wouldn't watch a two minute video f a chipmunk eating a salad? Not saying I would...anyway, I couldn't wait to tell the rest of the crew.

I walked to Valdez's room first. "Sup man," I said.

"Dude, you're...HUMAN!" Leo said, smiling. Then he frowned. "My youtube channel is gonna suck now."

"Don't worry." I told him. "Tomorrow I can turn into a zebra and you can do a video of me trying to do hopscotch."

"Sounds like a plan." Leo said.

Then I walked to Hazel's room.

"Hi Hazel!" I said happily.

She hugged me so hard I thought my insides would collapse. "Welcome back, Frank!" she said cheerfully. "I missed you."

And then, something so wonderful that it was a shame it only lasted two seconds: Hazel Levesque kissed me. "I love you Frank."

"Love you too, Hazel."

**JASON POV**

Piper has been acting more and more distant as the days go by. She no longer seems with us, even though she's sitting right next to me. I wondered what was going on in her mind. If I only knew, maybe this new thing wouldn't be...I don't know...getting in the way...? I don't know how to put it. Piper was the one who always knew what to say. I understand that talking to herself is a part of this whole crazy god war, but it only encourages me to be the one that steps up and be the one who says that we have to go stop it. Because we do. First, it could end in world demolition, and well the other reason was a little embarrassing so I pushed it to the back of my mind instead of processing it. We've discussed this at meetings. but Annabeth always says we have to find out what's actually causing the war before we can stop it. I know what she means, but we need to stop it soon. We're already halfway through the first week. Leo liked to joke that we should put Piper in a rubber room because she's always talking to herself. I warned him to stop saying that or I'd slap him. He sure did shut up then. WHY. IS. LIFE. SO. COMPLICATED?!

"Hey Jason," Frank said. He stood at my doorway. Frank's been a human for some time now, and he hadn't stopped talking since. Two out of three day's worth of talking he's done. I mean, I'm happy for him, but...get over it, dude.

"Hi Frank," I replied. I must have been sending some pretty harsh I-don't-want-to-talk-right-now-at-all-to-anyone-espaically-you vibes, because he sat down on my bed next to me and smiled sadly.

"She'll get better, you'll see," Frank said. "I know she will."

"Thanks for the thought," I said, "but don't make promises you can't keep."

"I guess not," Frank said. "But if it makes you feel better, she's been talking to Annabeth all morning."

I perked up. "Really?"

"Yup," Frank said. "well, see you around."

"Okay." I said. After all, I kind of had to. We _live _together, for the gods' sake.

**Sorry for the shortness but oh well what are we gonna do? I just love Frazel! Don't you! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE? It literally makes my day but I don't wanna be one of those people who are just like "ten reviews or I won't update" because I like updating reviews or no reviews. Anyways, sneak peak in the future: Hunger Games fanfic when I'm done with this story! I might start it sooner but it may be overwhelming...any ideas? Let me know! Okay so thanks for reading this update and byyyyyeeee!**

**-Fangirling124**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. The evil flu had me at its clutches, and there were piling heaps of homework to be done. But that's all okay now. Obviously. Because you're reading this. Anyways, I wanted to say that I won't updating really soon it'll be more like once a week maybe two times a week because I did NaNoWriMo and there's a story that needs revising. FYI-NaNoWriMo stands for National Novel Writing Month. You have one month (November) to write a complete book and pass your word goal! It's really fun. I can't wait for the stinking Magnus Chase book to come out! Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Piper had been talking to me the whole morning, and I could definitely tell that something was wrong. Really wrong. Piper kept telling me that we needed to go to Santa Fey, New Mexico. Because it would "help stop the war". Sorry Piper, but I don't listen to maniacs in need of medical asylums. That was mean. Oh well. I wanted me best friend back, not some girl blabbing to herself about Santa Fey.

"Hey," Percy snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Annabeth? You there?"

"Oh!" I said, snapping out of my trance. "Um, yes. I was just thinking..."

"What's new?" Leo yawned.

I glared at him. "Anyhow, Jason, has Piper, you know..."

"I wouldn't know if she's better," Jason said, his eyes the only way to see that he was feeling sad, "I haven't seen her all day."

Awwww. If I was a daughter of someone softer than Athena I would have given him a hug and told him things would get better. And then again, I can't make promises I can't keep, I've learned that it sucks to be on the other end. I've learned it from...don't think about him, Annabeth. A voice told me. Don't start, you'll only make yourself go crazy. I tugged on the end of my ponytail thoughtfully and tried to clear my thoughts from Luke Castellan.

"I'm sure it'll be fine once the weeks are over," I offered. It was the best reassurance I could give him.

"Yeah, it probably will," Jason's expression was blank. A lot of Roman training..._years _of it, to be exact, had made him like this. An empty page in a blank notebook. Oh well. That's why I love Greeks. We're so...Greek. Wow, Annabeth. You just sounded really dumb. Thanks, inner me.

**Rachel's POV**

It was late on a Saturday afternoon when the flashback hit me. I was knocked off me feet, luckily I was standing right in front of a mattress in my cave. I envisioned the 7 demigods of the prophecy on the Argo II. The picture in my mind zoomed in onto Piper, then the image switched. The 7 were still on the Argo II, but Piper was at the hull showing Leo where to move the ship. Annabeth and Frank were sitting on deck, discussing Chinese handcuff statistics, and Percy and Hazel were talking about history. Percy looked bored out of his mind, but Hazel was intently chattering on and on about the seventies. Jason sat by himself on a bench near the side of the ship eyeing Piper warily. Piper had an almost inhuman glint in her eye as they approached the mouth of a giant cave. The scene changed again. It was a zombieish looking ghoul. I supposed it was in Tartarus. He rubbed his hands together and spoke in a gravelly, low voice. "Do you think it will work?" A smaller creature with a green aura appeared at its side.

"Yes, master," the green ghost said. "You will resurrect him as you have resurrected me-"

"Quiet!" the ghoul ordered. "Don't just scream out our plan for all to hear. You really do never know who's listening."

"Yes, sir," the green ghost said. The green ghost was more on the fat side, with a sour face and a big pot belly. "He shall lead us all."

"No," the ghoul corrected, "_I_ will lead us all." He turned to a giant silver tin and spoke, "Arise, Lukas Castellan! Arise and help us destroy the gods!"

My vision went black. I didn't freak out like I did the first time because I knew it would come back. I blinked my eyes several times. Crap. Now I have to be the bringer of bad news once more. I decided to tell Chiron first BEFORE the demigods because I wasn't looking forward to seeing any of their shocked and hopeless faces.

"Hey, Chiron?" I asked, rapping on the big house door.

A voice from behind me spoke. "Hello, Rachel." I jumped. "Sorry, if I scared you." Chiron apologized.

"No, it's fine," I said. "I just had a vision."

"Tell me about it," Chiron said curiously.

"So, the 7 were on the Argo II," I started. I told him everything. He nodded and listened.

"That doesn't sound very good," Chiron said, shaking his head. "Are you going to tell the 7?"

"Yeah," I said grimly. "It's not something I'm looking forward to, though."

"I understand," Chiron replied. "But you have to do it, right?"

"I guess."

I walked to the big Poseidon fountain and fished in my pocket to find a drachma. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please show me Annabeth Chase on the Argo II!" my drachma vanished and Annabeth's face appeared in the mist.

"Hi Rachel!" Annabeth said, smiling.

This was going to be hard. "Hey, Annabeth," I said, waving what I hoped wasn't too awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth said, giving me a weird look.

"Yeah," I lied. "But, um, I got a vision about the prophecy."

"Yes?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well, first of all, Piper was leading you guys into this dark cavern with a maniacal look in her eye. It wasn't entirely human," I bit my tongue. The next part was going to be hard to get out. "And, um, this ghoulish thing was, well, he..."

"C'mon, Rach," Annabeth looked at me like 'seriously just say it'.

"He'stryingtoresurrectLuke," I said without taken a breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Annabeth asked/screamed.

I took a deep breath and repeated. "He was...trying to resurrect Luke. Luke Castellan."

Annabeth's face grew pale, her expression ashen. "No," she whispered. "He...he can't. It's-"

"Apparently not impossible," I said. "I'm sorry, Annabeth."

"No, thank's for warning me," Annabeth replied. "Bye, for now."

"Oh!" I said. "Remember not to trust Piper."

"Okay," Annabeth gave me a quizzical look, but I knew she'd thank me later...right?

**Leo's POV**

It was a sunny morning. Everything seemed happy and cheery. And I was, too. Until I looked in my sock drawer. ALL OF THE NEW PAIRS OF IRON MAN SOCKS I BOUTH YESTERDAY WERE GONE! I stormed out of my cabin, my hair flaming. I had to settle for plain white socks, for the _fifth time_ this week. I stomped into the cafeteria, where everything was peaceful.

"Who did this?!" I demanded, pointing down at the boring white socks. "If this was a prank, it's totally _not_ funny."

Jason looked up from polishing his glasses. "What's up, Leo?"

"WHAT'S UP?!" I screamed. I lowered my voice secretively and said, "someone's been stealing my socks."

Jason looked like his head was about to burst if he kept in the laughs any longer.

"HA!" I yelled. "HA! I FOUND THE CULPRIT!"

Jason's face went entirely innocent. "Who?"

"It was you, Grace! Don't try and hide it!" I accused.

Jason sighed. "Leo, I'm not taking your socks."

"WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE? HUH?"

"Logic," Jason shrugged. "First of all, my feet are, like, three sizes bigger than yours. Why would I want socks of _yours_? Secondly, I don't even like Iron Man-"

"YOU JUST WENT WAAAAAYYYY TO FAR, BLONDIE!" I yelled. "Soon you'll be telling Percy you hate _the Little Mermaid_."

"So what if I do?"

"OKAY NOW WHO HATES THE LITTLE MERMAID?!" Percy said through clenched teeth, stomping over to our argument by the salad bar.

"Jason does," I said, pointing at him. "He also hates the Avengers."

"I said nothing about the Avengers!" Jason complained. "I said stuff about _Iron Man_!"

"Yeah, but he's still _in_ the Avengers!" I said.

Jason put his head in his hands.

"I thought you were my friend, man!" I said. "Now you're stealing my iron man songs, hating on Disney princesses, and trash talking IRON MAN of all people!"

"Ugh, Leo." Jason said.

"Let's go devise a plan to kill him," I said to Percy.

"Sounds good," Percy said.

***Twenty Minutes Later***

Percy and I ran out of my cabin, Riptide in his hand, sledge hammer in mine. In one pocket of my toolbelt I contained _Iron Man_, _the Little Mermaid_, and _the Avengers_. Jason still sat at a table by the salad bar.

"DIIIIIIEEEEE!" Percy screamed.

"Hold on, Water Boy," I said.

"Shut up, Valdez," Percy said, glaring at me.

"NOW!" I yelled. Percy held Riptide at Jason's throat.

"Come," He said.

Jason meekly nodded.

I pushed him into Percy's cabin from behind with my sledgehammer pressed against his back. We sat him down on Percy's sofa, and I popped _the Little Mermaid_ into the VCR. Jason's face twisted in pain as one by one the songs went by..."Part of your world", "Under the sea"...with Percy and I singing along to every word. One hour and thirty minutes later, the credits were rolling and Percy raised Riptide into the air.

"ARIEL!" he yelled. "I HAVE AVENGED YOU!"

Taking that moment as an opportunity, Jason stood up fast and bolted out of Percy's cabin.

"We'll have to get him to watch _Iron Man_ later," I said.

Percy nodded.

**Okay so that last Leo part wasn't very serious...ha ha. Are any of you people Avengers fans or love Disney princesses? What's your favorite Marvel superhero? Mine's black widow, duh...anyways, please, please, PLEASE review I really enjoy it when you do it makes me so happy and motivates me to write another chapter...Wouldn't you think that Jason's favorite Marvel superhero would be Thor? (Superman is DC, in case you didn't know) But anyways, help me out with the plot I pretty much wung it this chapter :) Thank's for reading!**

**-Fangirling124**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, everyone! There's this new assessment in school. We have to learn all about it which really stinks because it's on a computer and entirely new! AGGGGGGHHHHHH I could tear my hair out (but I won't because I like my hair) it is SO frustrating! Not even song lyrics calm me down at this point (ha no joke they actually do)! Oh snap. Funny story to tell everyone: the other day, I was just like, "Oh look I've been wearing this hairband around my wrist for a week." and this guy said, "Okay well put it away." and I said, "Well where am I gonna put it?!" and then my friend was next to me so she was like "BUUURRRRNNNN!" and the guy looked at us like we were crazy. It was reeeaaallllly funny. Gotta love stories that make you sound like idiots. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Also thank you to PinkFluffyUnicornRainbows (As in the song...? I'm wondering...) for the idea to put Nico in. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

**FRANK'S POV**

I walked out of my cabin, preparing for the worst. I didn't want to become a zebra and do hopscotch for Leo, but, a deal IS a deal, after all. I was walking down the hall when Jason plowed into me. He was panting, no doubt having run really fast, and a terrified expression was frozen on his paper-white face.

"Flounder...King Triton...socks..." he said quickly between short breaths. "socks...I...didn't...steal..."

I helped him up and he gave me a wild eyed grin that honestly scared the crap out of me. "Yeah, buddy, you're welcome," I said, walking quickly away. When I got to Leo's door it was wide open and screams were coming from it. I hoped he wasn't murdering anyone. Maybe he could post _that_ on his youtube channel. And get arrested for manslaughter. I peeked in the doorway and saw Percy and Leo chomping popcorn on the couch watching _the Avengers_. Ahhhhhhh. Well that explains the screams, I guess. I watched, my eyes wide, as Bruce Banner turned into Hulk. Grandmother had never let me watch movies like these. "Fai Zhang," she'd say, "will you need knowledge of Marvel superheroes as an adult?" "No, Grandmother," I'd reply meekly.

"Um, Leo?" I asked.

He paused the TV and looked up. "Yesm?"

"How's the youtube channel going?" I asked casually.

"Great, actually!" Leo said, his face glowing (quite literally). "Recently I gained another thousand subscribers!"

"Really? How?"

"Ya know," Leo said. "Percy DOES drool when he sleeps." a maniacal glint shone in Leo's eye.

"I'm here to-"

"Yes, Frank?"

"I'm here to do the-"

"Frank, just tell me already."

"You keep interrupting me!" I said. Luckily Leo shut his mouth then. "I'm here to do the zebra-hopscotch thing."

"That's unnecessary," Leo said, smiling evilly. "I caught you practicing and took a video. It's already posted. Along with the 'drool boy' remix."

"DROOL BOY?!" Percy asked. Percy had been watching this whole conversation, waiting for a chance to come in. "You make a video of me drooling and you call it DROOL BOY?!"

"I love when you say it!" Leo said excitedly, his voice a little high-pitched.

"I don't," Percy muttered.

"That's uncool, Valdez," I said.

"Yeah," Leo said. "I'm too _hot_ to be _cool_."

"That was a seriously bad pun," Percy scolded.

"I'm aware," Leo said.

Suddenly the Argo II rocked violently to one side and the room got all dark.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I got a small magical bowl and thought of M&M's. A neat little bunch of gray ones appeared in the bowl. I smiled and climbed on deck. Perfect day. Suddenly, a ton of shadows draped across the ship along with a big bump, sending Percy, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Piper all running on deck and me jumping to my feet. The web of shadow increased until the ship was completely dark and shivering cold. A figure stepped out of the extra-shadowy edges. He was rather skinny, with jet black hair and pale skin. As soon as his sneakers touched the deck, all of the shadow disappeared.

"Wow, Nico," I said dryly. "That was quite the entrance."

"I'm aware," he said, smiling slightly.

Hazel ran forward and attempted a hug, but Nico stepped away too fast for her.

"Don't touch me."

"Hey Nico!" Jason said, waving (it looked really awkward).

Nico nodded in greeting at the rest of the crew, with a small "hello" to Hazel.

"You guys don't feel comfortable asking me, but, I know you're all wondering why I'm here," Nico said.

A murmur of "yeah"s and "kind of"s went through the group.

"Hades has been noticing some disturbance in the underworld," Nico explained. "There have been several outbreaks, the dead trying to rebel against the gods. He took them in for questioning and they all gave different answers on who their leader was. Finally they zoomed in on a particularly nasty ghoul who calls himself kako."

"Why would we need to know this...?" Leo asked.

Nico sighed. "Because Hades thinks that he started the war. Therefore you'll have to defeat him to stop it."

"I don't get that logic," I argued.

"Well I'm just going along with what my dad said, okay?" Nico said. "And, you'll have to get my help to get into the underworld..."

"Okay, we need your help. I get it," Leo said. "So where's the opening?"

"Santa Fey, New Mexico," Nico answered.

**Thanks for reading! Again, please review and another thank you to PinkFluffyUnicornRainbows for the idea to add Nico in. I agree with you, it is more fun to write with Nico in it as well. :) See you people later and again PLEASE REVIEW! YAY! Goodbye!**

**-Fangirling124**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi there! I'm super duper ticked off at Mother Nature (shhh). SHE WON'T GIVE US ANY SNOW AT ALL! We seriously haven't had any, zip, zero, nada, donut, goose egg. NONE. Well yeah that stinks but there are brighter things in the future: like me going to HP world AND Disney this Wednesday! So I won't up date until after unless I can squeeze one in while I'm in Florida but that's unlikely. Today I got a blood blister and they HURT LIKE CRAZY! Oh and I got a fan account on Instagram it's fangirling111111 (six 1's), please check it out. :)So here's the next update of ****_The Days of Destruction_**** ! Yay! Okay, well, goodbye now.**

**LEO POV**

Annabeth gave me a headache. She kept pacing back and forth and back and forth and back and forth to the point where I wanted to put myself to the slaughter.

"Stop pacing! Will you?!" I said after a while.

"Sorry," she muttered. "It's just...Santa Fey...I know..."

I could almost see the gears in Annabeth's brain turning.

"That's it!" she snapped her fingers. "Piper! She was talking about Santa Fey! She was right!"

"Didn't Rachel tell us not to trust her...?" Percy asked slowly.

"Yes, but," Annabeth said, "what if she was wrong-"

"She's the oracle, Annabeth," Jason said. "I don't think she's wrong."

"I guess so," Annabeth said, tugging on her ponytail. I've noticed that she does that a lot when she's nervous.

"No," Percy said. "You know so. Rachel gave us a warning. We can't blow her off."

"He's right," Hazel agreed.

"Yeah," I said. "And we should keep an eye out for Castellion."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "CASTELLAN."

"Whatevs," I said, shrugging. "The point is that if we want to be safe we have to trust the oracle."

"I agree," Jason said.

"Me too," Frank and Hazel said in unison, Frank muttered "Jinx!" under his breath. I sighed. Baby man.

"Sorry, Annabeth, but I think it's best if we go with Leo this time," Percy said.

"Okay, then I guess I'm in too," Annabeth said.

"Where's death breath?" I asked.

"Hazel scowled at me. "His name is Nico and he's contacting Hades."

I smacked my palm against my forehead. "I had no clue that his name was Nico, Hazel. No clue."

Hazel raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Nah, it's called _sarcasm_," I said, my voice dripping with it.

"Ohhhhh," Hazel said. "In my day, we called it 'sassing'."

"I assure you that I was not 'sassing'."

"Good."

**-line break-**

The Argo II was immediately rewired to Santa Fey. Piper offered to lead the way, but I couldn't let her, as much as I wanted to. Then she used charmspeak.

"Leo, let me guide the Argo II. Now."

"Okay, Beauty Queen."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Piper."

When it wore off, I was sitting in my cabin, tinkering with some bits of metal. It looked like a horse. I grabbed two more pieces and made wings. A Pegasus. I'd give it to Percy later.

"LAND HO!" I heard someone yell from on deck. I ran up to deck to see Piper standing by the mast.

"Never do that again," I muttered, but the rest of the crew ignored me.

"Who let her guide Festus?!" Percy asked. They all turned top look at me. "Leo...?" Annabeth said slowly.

"Yeah. Um, I'm going to go now-" I said turning to walk away.

"No, you're staying RIGHT HERE," Annabeth said, pointing to the floor next to her. Whimpering, I walked over. Everyone was giving me a death glare. "Why, Leo?"

"She charmspeaked me!" I said, still whimpering. If she didn't stop, Annabeth's death glare would melt my face off. Wait-I'm fireproof, so can I melt? I guess, but it would be hard.

**PIPER POV**

I felt like a storm was raging in my head: me, and this other voice that also sounded like me. Living life as a demigod is already confusing enough without another person controlling my body. Annabeth sometimes used to talk to me about Luke Castellan, and how to get over crushes like that you don't want to have. She told me he was possessed by Kronus. This must be how he felt. It is not an experience I recommend. Everyone seemed suddenly afraid of me, like if they made one wrong move I'd pull out a sledge hammer and kill them off the planet. Well news flash! I won't. So if they just gave me a chance...

I stood by the mast watching my fellow crew members below me. Leo was walking forward, he and Annabeth were in some kind of argument. I laughed inwardly, thinking, 'What's new?' My eyes scanned the crew until I saw him. Jason. I looked at the ground, the floor boards had suddenly become very interesting. Why did Jason not want to have me around? Sure, he was probably worried, but it killed me that I couldn't spend time with him, Leo, or Annabeth. Even Percy, we've started becoming friends. At least, he forgived me last month when I wrote LOSER on his face in black sharpie. Annabeth was right; he DOES drool when he sleeps. Oh well. What we gonna do? As I looked at all of my friends, I felt a deep longing for them, and their respect as a sane person. 'See they're not your friends.' the little voice inside says. Yes they are. 'No they aren't.' Yeah, they are. 'I would know better than you, mortal. Besides, I can make you commit suicide whenever I feel like it.' Yeah right. 'I'm possessing your body you know.' I'm aware. 'Why don't you go over and say hi to your boyfriend then?' Maybe I will. 'You'll see what happens.'

After that, I don't know what happens. My vision just suddenly went black.

**NO ONE POV**

The rest of the crew members aboard the Argo II were still having there conversation. Of course, Leo wasn't focused on Annabeth instead...

"PIPER!" Leo screamed, running over. Jason beat him to it, and then Annabeth and Percy and Frank and Hazel came over.

"Oh. My. Gods," Annabeth said. "Percy! Where's the ambrosia?!"

"I'll get it!" Percy said, quick as ever, he returned with a square of ambrosia in a plastic bag clutched in one hand. Hazel fished it out and handed it to Annabeth, who was trying to remain calm.

"She's out cold," Annabeth said. "And suddenly everything's bloody, but I can't find a source..."

"Just feed her the ambrosia!" Jason said impatiently.

"We can't until we know if-"

"Who said that?!"

"No one, it's just common sense-"

"I don't care about common sense right now!" Jason said.

"Fine!" Annabeth said. "Open her mouth, will you?" Jason opened her mouth, and Annabeth stuck a little chunk in. Jason let it close, and a small smile played on Piper's lips.

"I wonder what she's tasting," Hazel said softly.

"Yeah." Percy said. "I taste blue-" A giant wave flew over the Argo II.

"Percy, you can't get THAT excited about your food!" Leo said.

"I-I didn't..."

The waves began to get very choppy, knocking the crew off their feet. Hazel screamed and Frank held her in his arms **(FRAZEL! OTP)**. Jason still knelt beside Piper, willing her to wake up. Leo had set himself on fire for no apparent reason and Percy and Annabeth were clinging to the helm.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed over the roar of the waves. "DO SOMETHING!"

"I can't!" Percy replied.

"We're done for!" Leo screamed, just for fun. He liked seeing the annoyed looks the rest of the crew gave him.

A figure arose from the sea. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans. His hair was sandy blonde, and a jagged scar marked his face like a tear. Once he stepped aboard the Argo II, the storm ceased. "Hello, Annabeth." he said slowly.

**Cliffhanger there, sorry. Thanks for reading, please review with suggestions about what should happen next, who should I include, ect. BYYYYEEEE!**

**-Fangirling124**


End file.
